headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Maxima
| aliases = Queen Maxima Empress Maxima | continuity = DC Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = Queen Super-hero Super-villain | occupation = | race = Almeracian | gender = | base of operations = Almerac | associations = Extreme Justice Justice League Task Force Superman Revenge Squad | known relatives = Ultraa | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Action Comics #645 | final appearance = Superman: Man of Steel #117 | actor = Eve Torres }} Maxima is a fictional alien warrior queen and a recurring character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She has served as both a super-hero and a villain and is associated with the Superman and Justice League line of titles. She first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #645 in September, 1989. The character was killed off during the "Our Worlds at War" storyline in ''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #117. A version of the character also appeared on the "Myriad" episode of Supergirl where she was played by WWE wrestler Eve Torres. Biography Oldest child of the Royal family of the planet Almerac, the fiery-tempered Maxima came to Earth in search of a suitable mate to sire her heir, leaving behind Ultraa, her betrothed. Maxima's first appearance in Metropolis was not actually her but a simulacrum of her brought to Earth by her servant Sazu, who took it upon herself to convince Superman to be her mate. The simulacrum was destroyed and Sazu imprisoned. The real Maxima then appeared to free Sazu and came face to face with Superman. She and Superman, she argued, were genetically compatible; she could "give him what no Earth woman could - children". She was infuriated when Superman rejected her offer, saying he had no desire to father despots. Maxima later found herself reluctantly working with Brainiac who had destroyed Almerac with the Warworld. She turned against him, and helped Earth's heroes defeat him, subsequently joining a reformed Justice League for her own reasons. When the League helped her save Almerac from Starbreaker, the planet's ruling council exiled her. As a Leaguer, she helped in the fight against Doomsday, and when that version of the League disbanded, she became a member of Captain Atom's Extreme Justice team. She considered Captain Atom as a potential mate, but he was not interested. During the period of her flirtation with Captain Atom, a jilted Ultraa angrily attacked him. Maxima eventually stopped the brawl and sent Ultraa back to Almerac. She later had a brief fling with another teammate, Amazing-Man, which lasted until the team was dissolved. While part of the Extreme Justice team she joined with other heroes on a trip to Hell itself, mistakenly believing that Superman was trapped there. During the battle, Maxima fell and was lost in one of the 'Nine rings'. She was sent back to Earth when Neron, the current ruler of Hell, was subdued. She offered herself sexually to Superman again, hoping that her recent good deeds would offset her earlier ruthlessness. Superman, now married to Lois Lane, was even less interested in her proposal than before. Angry and humiliated, she joined the Superman Revenge Squad. She swore that Superman had rejected, humbled and humiliated her for the last time, and threatened that the next time they meet, it would truly be war. However, in her next appearance, during the buildup to the Our Worlds at War crossover, Maxima and the 'Chosen People of Almerac', as she phrased it, showed up in Earth's solar system where they met up with Superman and fellow JLA member, Green Lantern. Superman and Green Lantern were just beginning to investigate the disturbing disappearance of Pluto and the even more distressing ion engine trail associated with Warworld, when they stumbled across Maxima, her people, and the supervillain Massacre. After a battle full of wounded pride, Maxima eventually conceded her position when Almerac's rendezvous showed up using a Boom Tube. She explained that she was leading her people to safety from Imperiex, the force that conquered her world. Massacre had seemed to meet his death, however, somehow Maxima came across him and described her association in these words: "Massacre serves only me now."needed To save her people, she allied herself with Darkseid's son, Grayven, who was taking them to regions unknown. This was also being undertaken without the knowledge of Darkseid. Maxima left Superman with the following words: "Mark my words, when Imperiex comes for your precious homeworld, you'll see alliances you've never dreamed of." All that Maxima warned eventually came to fruition as she and a myriad of other characters (both heroes and villains) formed alliances with Earth and Apokolips in an effort to destroy Imperiex. Maxima ultimately met her demise in a heroic effort to put her ship between the destructive beams of Brainiac 13's Warworld which would have resulted in the destruction of the entire universe. Superman: Man of Steel 117 Abilities * Psychokinesis :* Force field generation :* Mental blast :* Mind control :* Telekinesis :* Telekinetic flight :* Telepathy * Self-sustenance * Super-speed * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Illusion generation * Teleportation Notes & Trivia * rez}} Appearances DC Universe * Adventures of Superman 543 * JLA Secret Files & Origins 1 * Justice League America 90 * Justice League International Vol 2 65 * Justice League Quarterly 13 * Superman: The Man of Steel 117 * Extreme Justice 18 DC Television Universe * Supergirl: Myriad External Links * * Maxima at Wikipedia * * References Category:Queens